


Liars in Arms

by Opium_Smoke



Series: October 3rd [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_Smoke/pseuds/Opium_Smoke
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much you would die for them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) © Hiromu Arakawa. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author’s religious views, beliefs or morals.
> 
> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): Just a random one shot idea I had while editing part of ‘Collared’, so me being me, dropped Collared and immediately started writing this. Hopefully it makes sense, since I was a little distracted by Code Geass while I was typing. It’s set in the Fullmetal Alchemist anime universe (not Manga / Brotherhood, taking place sometime between ep 14 and 15), so just keep that in mind else this won’t make much sense. Or maybe it will. I don’t know. I’m still confused. Initially I wasn’t happy with the first version of this, but I thought I wouldn’t be able to make it any better. I put it away in storage, however when I was doing a review through my work, it hit me. So I reworked it. I’m still not entirely happy with the length, but it really doesn’t seem to want to get any bigger. The title is a play on the phrase “Brother-in-arms” which refers to soldiers fighting on the same side.
> 
> Conception Date: 13/07/2013  
> Completion Date: 19/12/2014 
> 
> Historical note: Crossing fingers can have many meanings, most commonly it is used to wish someone luck. However there is a superstition, mainly among children, that crossing your fingers when making a promise negates the promise.

The soothing ta-donk, ta-donk of the train added another layer of apathetic boredom to the already boring train ride. The window was filled with green pasture land as far as the eye could see. Occasionally a flock of white sheep or cows of varying colour would break up the monotony. The midday sun shone through the window warming the small blonde sitting by the window. Yawning sleepily he blinked twice before resuming his staring contest with the fields, head propped up by one hand. His trademark red coat glowing in the sunlight, the golden halo around his head created from stray strands of hair that had escaped his braid. Opposite him sat a hulking suit of armour, a thick book cradled in the thick leather glove hands. The shining mound of metal plates dwarfed the fiery youth, not that there was anyone to comment on it; the carriage was empty.

The silence between the two travellers was companionable, a mediative silence. It was the smaller of the two who broke the silence first.

‘Hey, Al.’

The suit of armour looked up in response, the red orbs of lights that served as his eyes glowing.

‘Yes, brother?’ Al inquired politely, a surprisingly young voice echoing out from the armour.

‘Is there anyone you love so much that you would die for them?’ asked Edward a look in his eyes that Alphonse couldn’t place. There was silence for a moment, the events of their last encounter with Scar still fresh in their minds.

‘Why do you ask brother?’ Al asked warily.

‘No reason. Just curious.’ Edward answered quickly, with a forced laugh before turning back to look out the stare out the window. Al knew Ed was hiding something from him, but his brother could be more stubborn than a mule. All Al could do was answer truthfully as possible and hopefully trick it out of him later. Silence fell once again.

‘So…?’ prompted Edward.

‘I suppose, I do.’ Alphonse slowly replied looking steadily at his brother. The air between them became heavy, the seriousness of Edward’s question weighed down further by Alphonse’s reply. The blonde turned his gaze on his brother, his eyes fierce with determination.

‘Al, can you promise me something?’ He asked looking searchingly into Alphonse’s eyes.

‘That depends.’ He replied, a sinking feeling in his armour.

‘Promise me, that no matter what happens to me, you won’t risk your life for me. I’m your older brother; it’s my responsibility to make sure you’re safe.’ Edward blurted out, passion hurrying his words, jaw tensed and breathing shallow and quick.

‘Brother!’ Alphonse exclaimed in protest, leaning forward in alarm.

‘No! Promise me!’ Edward barked fiercely, standing up and grasping Alphonse’s shoulders.

‘Only if you do the same!’ Al shot back.

‘No! I’m your older brother! I’m supposed to protect you! Please…’ Edward’s words trailed off he looked away unable to look into the anxious orbs of his brother. ‘Just promise me.’ There was silence as Alphonse stared feeling hurt, at his brother.

‘I’m not planning to get myself, killed or anything like that.’ Edward tried to reassure into the silence, swiftly crossing his fingers on his brother’s unfeeling shoulders.

‘I’d feel better if you did, just in case. Please Alphonse.’ Edward whispered. Alphonse crossed his fingers under the covers of his book.

‘Alright, but only if you promise you won’t do anything you know might get you killed or seriously hurt.’ Alphonse said quietly.

‘I promise I won’t do anything that I know might get me killed or seriously injured.’ Edward swore quietly, tightening his crossed fingers as he stared into his brother’s eyes.

‘I promise I won’t risk my life for you.” Alphonse swore in return, his voice wavering slightly.  
Edward let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Alphonse watched as his brother threw himself back on the padded bench opposite him, tipping his head back as he yawned.

‘Geeeze it’s taking forever to get to central.’ Edward complained before resuming his staring contest with the fields. Alphonse just shook his head in exasperation.

‘You say that every time brother.’ He rebuked fondly before turning his attention back to the book.

_It’s my fault you’re trapped like this and it’s up to me to do everything I can to make it right._

_You’ve been my mother, my father, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, even if it makes a liar out of me._


End file.
